


Following his trace

by Kugelblitz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kugelblitz/pseuds/Kugelblitz
Summary: The shiny surface of the rink reflected his soft movements, creating a mesmerizing mirror effect.The young man paid careful attention to the man's every movement. When he left the rink, he carefully walked out from his hiding spot and stared at the traces left by the blades on the ice.Then, he begun skating, following his traces.





	

Long, silky silver strands of hair flote and wave gracefully as the equally gracefull body makes swift and beautiful movements as it slides on the shiny and glossy ice surface. Each movement practiced a hundred times until reaching a pretentious perfection state; each valuable second of the last three months used to reach said glorious state.

The blades create circle shaped and eight shaped drawings as they cut through the ice; expert feet jumping, body twirling in mid air and flawlessly landing on the ground, arms softly twisting in a flourish as they dance along the music in the background.

As moved by some sort of winter fairy, the young and youthful skater's performance ends with a perfect jump and a perfect landing, right in the middle of the rink. He opens his arms and closes his eyes as the audience ovationates him for a solid minute. This serves him as a short pause, enough for him to catch his breath and relax a little. He opens his eyes once again just in time to catch one of the many rose bouquets thrown at him. He manages to enchant the audience once more as his lips strech in a tired but happy smile and skates back to his coach, who joyfully congratulates him for his amazing performance.

On the other side of the screen, a ten year old japanese boy stares in awe at his idol who has just ranked first and was soon to stand on the podium, soon being awarded with a golden medal. His eyes shine with enthusiasm and admiration, glimmering.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So, as the title reads, this is just the prologue for this project I'm working on. I honestly hope that you're interested in this story I'm writing, and would love to hear your opinions, so feedback is welcomed! 
> 
> Love you!
> 
> Bye~!


End file.
